User blog:Simbiothero/Blang
' Blang' is one of the presenters of the Death Battles created by Simbiothero, along with his companion (* coff coff * girlfriend * coff coff*) Nyxs. Appearances *Cell vs Bojack (First Appearance) *Black Panther vs Blake Belladonna *Lex Luthor vs Genos *Moon Knight vs Nemesis (Icon Comics) *Weiss Schnee vs Mizore Shirayuki *The Superior Spider-Man vs Batman (Azrael) *Carnage vs Ken Kaneki *Thor vs Zekrom *Kiryu vs MechaGodzilla (Heisei) *Fulgore vs The Terminator *Aquaman VS Kyogre *Electro VS Black Lightning *The Punisher vs The Antagonist *SCP-682 vs Destoroyah *Miles Morales vs Damian Wayne *Scorpion (Marvel) vs Tyrian *General Grievous vs Zero *Goku vs Evangelion Unit-01 *Batman vs The Shredder *Deathwing vs Ancalagon *Battlefleet Megazord vs Cherno Alpha *Kakurangers vs TMNT *Shazam vs. Hulk *Angemon vs Saint Walker *Green Ranger vs Blake Belladonna *Striker Eureka vs Dragonzord *Godzilla vs. Hulk *Sam Fisher vs Predator *Kyurem vs Esdeath *Wolverine vs Adam Taurus *Hawkeye vs Deadshot *Satsuki vs. War Machine *Green Arrow VS Daredevil *Lord Frieza vs Lord Boros *Omega Ruby vs Soul Silver *Vegetto vs Gogeta *Simbiothero's Favorite Characters Battle Royale (last appearance) Personality Blang is like Boomstick, she takes the role of the humorous or comical between her and Nyxs. Blang can become very impulsive and very temperamental, normally was Boomstick responsible for their multiple attacks of rage. Quotes *She's Nyxs and I'm Blang (starting of most episodes with Nyxs) *He's Wiz and I'm Blang (starting of most episodes with Wiz) *So I like it, as they say in mexico or in great part where speak Spanish "Calladito de ves mas bonito" (After scaring Wiz, after that this compared with Boomstick) *What? I could not say it (After that she submit to Sam Fisher as "Sam Fisher, the guy who was killed by Snake" and Wiz asked him if it was seriously) *easy, the Lightsabers, and our two combatants of today handled them a great skill (After that it ask him to Nyxs that it was better than a sword common and current) Post-Match Puns Trivia *His favorite combatants appeared in the different death battle written by Simbiothero are; Ryuko Matoi, Masane Amaha, Daredevil, Black Panther, Might Morphin Power Rangers, Battletoads, Gypsy Danger, Omnimon, Godzilla, Xenomorph Queen, Elementor, Zen-Aku, Iron Fist, Iron Man, Raiden, Doppelganger, Optimus Prime, Armored Titan, Ultron, Mewtwo, The Superior Spider-Man, Kotal Kahn, Rhino, Killer Croc, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Ryu, Carnage, Jungle Fury Rangers, Thor, Mechagodzilla, Trunks, War Machine, Fulgore, Terminator, Doctor Doom, Red Hood, Aquaman, Kyogre, Deadpool, Spawn, Autobots, Jaegers, Kratos, The Punisher, Destoroyah, Blade Wolf, Damian Wayne, Saeko Busujima, Zero, Goku, Superman, Broly, Battlefleet Megazord, Deathwing, Darkseid, Shao Kahn, Hulk, Megazord, Dragonzord, Voltron, Vilgax, Predator, Megazord, Kyurem, Alex Mercer, Jack Cayman, Marcus Fenix, Ghost Riden, and Sonic The Hedgehog. *In "Kyurem vs Esdeath", she describes the story, Beauty and the Beast, a story of bestiality. *She apparently has an exact copy of the minigun of Coco Adel. *She hates comparing it with Boomstick. *Apparently, Blang can speak in Spanish, as in "The Punisher vs The Antagonist', Blang says" Calladito de ves mas bonito "making it possible to Blang come somewhere in Latin america or Spain." *She has the costumple call to the protagonist of the video game, Hatred, as "the madman of Hatred" *In "Wolverine vs Adam Taurus ", Blang mentions several of the names that had wolverine in Latin america and Spain, among those are; Lobezno, Guepardo, Aguja Dinamica, Emilio Garra, Gloton, and Parche Category:Blog posts Category:Simbiothero Category:Simbiothero blogs